


The Tortoise and The Hare

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Everyone Loves Han Jisung | Han, Jisung loves rap, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Near character death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: Pero le quería. Tanto, tan intensamente. ¿Sería aquello suficiente? El agujero de bala en su estómago era la respuesta. No, no. Querer no era suficiente, no en aquel puto mundo descuidado y podrido. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ser libre, pero morir no estaba en sus planes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	The Tortoise and The Hare

Minho sentía el frío de la noche como cientos de minúsculas dagas clavándose en su cara, la nieve cayendo sobre su cuerpo inmóvil y agónico tirado en aquel callejón, la calidez de su propia sangre drenándose fuera de su cuerpo, escapando del agarre de sus dedos, elevándose como vaho bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas.

Iba a morir. La liebre que siempre había estado segura de su victoria iba a morir. Sola, en la oscuridad desolada de aquel callejón, como todos iban a hacer en aquel mundo. Cualquiera se hubiera echado a llorar en su lugar, después de una vida condenado a ir a un ritmo que no era el suyo, más rápido, más rápido de lo que alguien hubiera podido aguantar, ¿de qué había servido? ¿Para qué? Para estar ahí, con un tiro en el estómago y una sonrisa en sus labios. Iluso, imbécil, loco. Minho no se echó a llorar, no podía hacerlo, no cuando ante sus ojos tan solo aparecía aquel rostro, esa sonrisa; no cuando solo podía pensar en el aroma de aquella cabellera castaña, en la suavidad de su piel.

Mirando hacia arriba, hacia un cielo en el que no había estrellas, Minho tan solo podía pensar en la única costumbre de su vida, en la luz de aquel túnel sin iluminación. No necesitaba ver las estrellas para saber que estaban allí, pero le hubiera gustado verle una última vez, desde la lejanía, hacerlo más fácil.

El sonido de unas sirenas sonó en la lejanía. El crujido de unos pasos sobre la nieve, la respiración acelerada y superficial de alguien. Minho dejó caer la cabeza a un lado con sus últimas fuerzas, manteniendo los ojos abiertos unos últimos segundos antes de caer inconsciente, con el último recuerdo borroso de unas botas negras y una voz rota pero familiar susurrando “no te vayas”.

Minho sonreía. Una última vez.

_No voy a irme a ningún lado, Jisung._

_***_

La tortuga pertenecía a otro mundo, a uno muy distinto. Opuesto, ralentizado, ensordecedoramente silencioso, un mundo en el que la lentitud era la ganadora, en el que no importaba el cómo mientras llegaras el primero a la meta.

A Jisung no le gustaba aquel método. No cuando el tiempo era real, cuando las agujas del reloj no dejaban de dar vueltas y él se ahogaba. Se sentía enjaulado, su sangre ardía bajo su piel, limitada, encarcelada, arañando porque quería salir, quería ser libre al menos un poco, solo un poco.

Y entonces se conocieron, sin querer. Jisung tomó su mano y la vida dejó de parecerles aterradora, tomaran la ventaja al tiempo, a sus mundos; desafiaron el orden natural de las cosas. Jamás podrían deshacerse de lo que eran, pero a ellos sí les importaba el cómo, en lo que encontrabas a lo largo del camino: la meta no era la prioridad.

Si Jisung no hubiera querido desafiar su valentía, Minho no le hubiera encontrado en aquel local de mala muerte, luciendo como un asustado cervatillo. Si Jisung no le hubiera mirado con aquellos enormes ojos almendrados cristalizados por la emoción, Minho no hubiera sentido la necesidad de ayudarle, de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y alejarle de la multitud. Si Jisung hubiera reprimido sus deseos, sus sueños, sus ambiciones, nada de aquella hubiera pasado.

Pero había pasado, y Jisung había penetrado en aquel mundo como si nada. Su pasión por el rap, por la música, germinando entre los callejones en los que Minho se había criado, sobre las sábanas de aquel que le había tendido la mano sin pedir nada a cambio. Prohibido, peligroso, arrogantes y cegados por aquello que siempre quita el aliento, por aquello que nos vuelve osados, confiados.

Jisung siempre podría huir porque aquel no era su mundo, porque Jisung durante el día pertenecía a uno muy distinto. Pero Minho no. Minho podría entrar jamás en el mundo de las tortugas, de la seguridad; él era lo que había nacido, lo que le habían enseñado a ser, superviviente de su propia vida, de la que no había elegido pero la que había aceptado sin remedio, sin remordimientos. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Pero el caparazón se estaba rompiendo, no había sido consciente de lo poco con lo que se conformaba hasta que lo había tenido frente a sus ojos. Las miradas de aquellas personas, la desaprobación. Doloroso, desgarrador; nadie en el mundo de Jisung le querría jamás, ¿cómo podrían? No era más que una décima parte de lo que Jisung merecía, los desperdicios, el futuro incierto de las escorias de una armadura oxidada.

Pero le quería. Tanto, tan intensamente. ¿Sería aquello suficiente? El agujero de bala en su estómago era la respuesta. No, no. Querer no era suficiente, no en aquel puto mundo descuidado y podrido. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ser libre, pero morir no estaba en sus planes.

Y Jisung se limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas en la sala de espera. Asustado, sintiendo que si lo perdía se perdería a él mismo, sintiendo que era su culpa, suya y de nadie más. No importaba lo que dijera el resto, no importaba que le dijeran que aquello siempre sucedía tarde o temprano. No era justo, era su culpa.

No podía irse sin oírle reír una última vez. No podía irse sin escuchar los versos de aquella canción que nunca había tenido el valor de cantarle, aquella canción que era su alma hecha pedazos, una llave de acceso directo a todo su ser, a todo aquello que jamás podría decirle en voz alta. Porque había caído estrepitosamente, porque no había entendido qué era encontrarse a uno mismo hasta que Minho se lo había mostrado, paso a paso, sin darse cuenta.

Solo quería quererle, decirle que la responsabilidad no caía solo sobre él. Que juntos eran más fuertes. Maldito inconsciente, maldito cabezota. _Te quiero tanto, tanto, ¿por qué no he podido decírtelo hasta ahora? ¿Por qué?_ Porque me mostraste tantas cosas y yo fui tan simple, tan desesperadamente agónico en mi forma de demostrártelo. Tan… tan jóvenes, con tanta mala suerte. Toda su suerte se había consumido la noche en la que se habían besado por primera vez, en aquel parque, sentados en los columpios y deteniendo su balanceo tan solo para entrelazar sus manos y pegar sus labios, labios temblorosos, con la primera victoria musical de Jisung aun corriendo por sus venas, la euforia de los gritos enlatados en aquel local, vitoreando las palabras que habían salido de su boca como un torrente de emociones. El inicio de un genio. 

Jisung era bueno en lo que hacía, y Jisung quería que Minho se lo recordara cada día de su vida. Quería que le mirara con esa sonrisa ladeada, boba, que bufara por lo bajo y dijera “no puedo dejar de mirarte”, y que Jisung se tapara la cara colorada, pidiéndole que se callara cuando lo único que quería era eso, a Minho siendo tan maravillosa y sinceramente Minho. Tan descomunalmente espontáneo, burbujeante, encantador.

—¿Te veré mañana por la tarde? —Minho se abotonó el pantalón. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos, y lo apartó de un cabezazo antes de mirar a Jisung, sentado en la cama medio desnudo, apretando un cojín con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus enormes ojos le observaban con cautela, esa cautela tan propia, tan suave, tan insegura y que le gritaba “¿me seguirás escogiendo mañana?”.

—Tengo que trabajar —mintió, a veces era tan fácil. Besó el puchero en los labios de su rutina, acarició la línea de la mandíbula con su dedo índice, se obligó a apartarse porque sus padres estaban a punto de llegar—. Pero te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo? No me esperes despierto de todos modos, a lo mejor llego tarde.

—Mmmh —le robó otro beso, más profundo, más crudo. Una despedida hecha a medias para tener algo que deberse, para que el tiempo pasara más lento a su alrededor—. Ten cuidado.

Pero aquella noche Jisung recibió una llamada, y no era la de Minho.

Y corrió, porque nunca antes había oído a Changbin llorando, porque ni siquiera Hyunjin bromearía con algo como eso. Y corrió, y lo encontró allí tirado, con el charco de sangre tiñendo la nieve a su alrededor. Y luego esperó, en aquella blanca y solitaria sala. Podría haberlo hecho mejor. Podría haberlo sabido. Que quería dejarlo todo atrás, que quería dejar aquella vida por él, para ofrecerle algo mejor, para ofrecerse, sin más, todo él, como una serpiente que muda su piel para poder crecer.

Debería haberlo sabido. Pero tan solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar. Desear que la persona que le había hecho eso ardiera en el peor de los infiernos, que aquel dolor fuera el precio de su libertad. Que alguien saliera por la puerta del final del pasillo y le dijera que todo había salido bien, que Minho saldría de esa.

De poco le servía la presencia de los dos mejores amigos del hombre de su vida, allí, a su lado. Algo parecido al resentimiento le pesaba en el corazón. La rabia con la que quería gritarles, el reproche doloroso y traicionero. _Por qué, por qué no estabais ahí, por qué lo sabíais y no estabais ahí con él._

Dejarlo no era fácil. Había lazos, lealtades, falsas sensaciones de deber. No podías irte cuando quisieras, no podías tomarlo una vez y otra no. Jisung se imaginaba lo que había pasado, una entrega tensa, sus palabras, _no voy a seguir con esto._ Sabía demasiado de aquel mundo, de nada servía toda una vida de confianza inquebrantable. De nada después de esas palabras. _Si te vas, no puedo dejarte con vida_ , y entonces el disparo, la nieve y el silencio.

Había tantas cosas que todavía no le había dicho, pensaba que les quedaba tanto tiempo. Y con el corazón encogido, Jisung solo deseaba haber llegado a tiempo.

De repente, la meta le estaba empezando a importar.

***

Minho recordaba perfectamente el momento exacto, el instante preciso en el que la calidez de Jisung le había rodeado el cuerpo, abrigando su corazón, protegiéndole del miedo, de la frialdad. Sentados en la cama del más joven, con Minho haciendo vibrar aleatoriamente las cuerdas de una guitarra que no sabía tocar.

Los brazos de Jisung se situaron sobre los suyos, las manos expertas guiando a las perdidas, su barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, su aliento rozando la piel de su cuello y su corazón acelerándose como si fuera la primera vez.

—Si pones los dedos así, y rasgas así… —lo hizo, con delicadeza, y el sonido salió nítido, preciosos—, sale un sol, y si haces así… un la.

Pero a Minho la guitarra le daba igual. A Minho solo le importaba Jisung y su presencia, tan cerca de él, tan dulce, tan cálido. Sí, lo recordaba con detalle, el momento en el que supo que estaba enamorado, que si pudiera hubiera alargado aquel instante en la eternidad. Sus dos cuerpos, tan cerca, tan fácil, con la tenue luz del ocaso entrando por las ventanas, la guitarra, los susurros, con Sleeping At Last sonando en el tocadiscos de su padre.

Le adoraba. Le quería como no había tenido el valor de querer a nadie. Tanto que veía los conflictos de su propia mente perturbada, conmocionada. Como si toda su vida estuviera pintada sobre un lienzo usado, una vida de tintes oscuros y fríos, renovándose por las manos de un joven pintor sin experiencia con trazos ocres, glaucos, con brillos donde debería haber sombras, tan audaz como la vida misma.

Pero nunca se lo había llegado a decir. Sus miradas eran como el tintineo de una campana, como el sonido de un viejo violonchelo al que le habían cambiado el par de cuerdas rotas. Eran las flores que nacen debajo de la nieve, que rompen su superficie a pesar de su fragilidad en busca de la luz del sol, porque quieren vivir, porque quieren ser libres. Era… era el suspiro adormilado y tranquilo de un niño arropado por los brazos de sus padres.

Y cuando Minho abrió los ojos, la vida le deslumbró. Como un recién nacido descubriendo las caricias de su madre, como los dedos de Jisung paseándose por la curvatura de su espalda. Abrió los ojos y lo supo, supo que ni siquiera la muerte podría romper la promesa que se había hecho a él mismo. Una última vez, una última vez y para siempre.

Los sollozos llegaron a sus oídos como un escalofrío. Las manos que sujetaban la suya se apretaron a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada, hacia él, hacia la única persona por la que seguiría viviendo. Y Minho tuvo ganas de llorar. 

—Siento no…

—Cállate —espetó Jisung—. Cállate, maldito imbécil. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Maldito inconsciente, maldito… —su voz se quebró, Minho intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, no pudo—. Pensé… pensé que te perdía, que yo… que…

—Lo siento. —Después de todo, ¿qué más podría decir? No era bueno con las palabras, no era bueno en nada, tan solo…—. Tan solo quería… quería ser la mejor versión de mí, porque yo…

—Lo sé. —Sus lágrimas, Dios. De haber tenido fuerzas para ello, Minho hubiera querido secárselas una a una con las yemas de sus dedos—. Pero no así, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca más, Minho, no te atrevas a hacerme esto nunca más.

Y es que era tan difícil imaginárselo. Imaginarse un lugar en el que no estuvieran juntos, de cualquiera de las formas, en cualquiera lugar, en el mismo tiempo. En qué se convertirían sus vidas de por si ya vacías, qué sería de ellos si no podían observar la misma luna cuando las pesadillas no les dejaran dormir.

De qué les serviría una vida que les ahogaría, que les quedaría grande. Una vida que vivirían sin mirar a su alrededor. De que serviría caminar por aquel camino tormentoso, de qué serviría llegar a una meta en la que se sentirían solos.

Y tal vez aquello era lo que más les asustaba. Saber que amar era más que eso, que era ser incapaz de verse solo en una meta por la que hubieran luchado juntos, que era, aún así, la fuerza de voluntad que les empujaría a continuar cuando la soledad les arrancara de cuajo la humanidad. Que amar, en contra de todo pronóstico, también servía para vivir, para amarse a uno mismo, para saber que aún había partes de tu alma que servían para algo.

Por eso se miraron en aquel silencio, porque se podrían haber dicho tantas cosas, haberse besado tanto y tan ferozmente, porque estaban vivos, porque se amaban. Pero en su lugar se miraron, porque en aquel momento tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y Jisung dejó caer la cabeza con cuidado en su hombro, y allí se quedaron, en un lugar que no era ninguno de sus mundos, en un lugar nuevo, asombroso.

Un lugar que había sido creado con pedazos de ellos, con mimo, con cuidado. Un lugar en el que la tortuga y la liebre llegarían juntas a la meta, un lugar que… Dios, un lugar en el que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se volverían a sentir solos.

_Noone_

21/12/2020


End file.
